This invention pertains to holders, and particularly to a holder having a mounting base to which is attached spaced arms for hanging a bag by its handles in an open position for filling.
A bag-holding article is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,504 issued to Stefan Bittenbinder on June 13, 1989. A plane, rectangular base has approximate each end a groove for receiving a respective one of a pair of separated supporting arms and has a hole through each end for a mounting screw. Each of the arms has an inner end contoured to fit within one of the grooves for retaining the arm removably but rigidly and perpendicularly to the base, and each arm has a front hook and a rear hook over or around which a handle of a bag to be filled is looped, the arms and the hooks on each arm being spaced apart the distances required to hold a suspended bag open.